This invention relates to the manufacture of semiconductor devices and more particularly to the manufacture of semi-conductor diodes having tin plated leads.
As disclosed in the above mentioned related application, a semiconductor device is manufactured by assembling a semi-conductor chip with metal slugs within a glass tube and then sealing the members together. Leads extending therefrom are plated with tin to permit ready connection of the devices into circuits. The tin plating may result in rejection of otherwise electrically satisfactory devices.
Previous attempts to remove the defective plating, as by a dilute hydrochloric acid solution, has not been satisfactory because such stripping solutions also attack the borate glass-to-metal seal.